


The Danger's Over

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Memory Loss, Missing Moments, One-Shot, Starting Over, canon compilant, remembering, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-27
Updated: 2010-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is over, only one more thing to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Danger's Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, guess who's still in the running at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)! My drabble came in second place this week. The funny thing is I'm noticing that the drabbles that I'm stressing over have been placing better in this contest than the ones I'm feeling confident about. Crazy huh? Anyway, myself included we are down to 8 authors. Not bad considering I thought I'd get eliminated after the first couple of challenges:)

**Title:** The Danger's Over  
 **Summary:** The war is over, only one more thing to be done.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Word Count:** 308  
 **Spoilers:** Reference to an event in Deathly Hallows.  
 **Author's Notes:** Hey everybody, guess who's still in the running at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)[**hermione_ldws**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=hermione_ldws)! My drabble came in second place this week. The funny thing is I'm noticing that the drabbles that I'm stressing over have been placing better in this contest than the ones I'm feeling confident about. Crazy huh? Anyway, myself included we are down to 8 authors. Not bad considering I thought I'd get eliminated after the first couple of challenges:)

The Danger's Over

  
Hermione stood frozen alongside her two companions and watched the smiling couple as they dined on their nearby terrace. Tears stung the corners of her eyes and she whispered dejectedly, "I can't do this."

Harry and Ron were there in an instant and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. Hermione's tears fell freely at their touch; she was completely overwhelmed by the force of her guilty conscious.

"Of course you can," Harry said gently. "It's all over now. It's safe to bring them home."

"I can't face them after what I did to them." Hermione sobbed. "I betrayed them in the worst way possible! I altered their identities and their memories and I never even gave them a choice!"

Hermione turned to Ron and buried her head in his strong chest as she cried and Harry moved in behind her, protectively drawing them into a three-way hug. Time stood still as she drew strength from the arms of her two best friends, the two boys who meant the world to her ever since she was eleven years old.

Ron stroked her hair gently as she cried and leaned down to whisper soothingly into her ear, "They're your parents, Hermione. They love you unconditionally. They'll be safe now, the danger's over, it's time to bring them home."

Hermione raised her head and confessed, "I'm scared."

"We know." Ron answered; meeting her eyes with his confident gaze.

"But we'll be right behind you," Harry added.

"All the way," Ron reaffirmed.

Breaking free of their embrace, Hermione pulled herself together and prepared for one of the most difficult conversations of her life. With Harry and Ron behind her, Hermione knew she would get through this. Stepping bravely forward into the unknown with the help of her best friends, Hermione broke the spell.

A new chapter of their lives had begun.


End file.
